No Turning Back Pt 2: Staying the Road
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: AU. Darth Vader is fulfilling Anakin Skywalker's destiny. But if he fails, what, or who, will pay? And with two children training in the ways of the Force, will anything be able to stop the all-powerful Sith?
1. Chapter 1

No Turning Back Pt. 2: Staying the Road

_By: Eriks leadinglady_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Disclaimer**__: Star Wars and all affiliated characters belong to Sir George Lucas. I just collect the action figures and write stories based on my imagination._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Please read **_Pt 1: Finding the Path _**before beginning this story!** _Otherwise, you might become very flummoxed and then frustrated. I like my reader to be happy and up-to-date. Thank you._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapter One

She had heard bogs described before, but in person, they were much muddier than expected, and trees and plant litter covered the entire floor where there was not the muddied water. It was amazing that her ship had even landed on land; perhaps she was a better pilot than she had anticipated; or perhaps she just had luck on her side; she bet on the latter.

Holding a crying Leia, Padmé descended off her escape pod and walked carefully towards a clearing. All around her, there were batches of low-hanging trees and shrubs, making it hard for her to find her way. Then she came across a large pond – or maybe it was a lake – and she had to divert her path in order to go around it. She passed a group of fallen trees, some hollow logs, and nearly jumped at every sound that escaped from within the forests. Truly, she had no clue what she was doing here. She was looking for Yoda, but was that really worth the wrath she would face from Vader if and when she got caught?

_But he told you to come here_, her mind whispered. _And you listened_.

Was it a trap? Was his telling her to come here just a way to punish her for escaping? Or was Yoda actually here, meaning she could at last get help?

Padmé pursed her lips and continued her walk. There were just too many questions that she didn't have the answers to; she could only hope that Yoda, if he was here, would know what to do.

Although she could be asking too much just by wishing that, it was the only hope she had. She needed hope, no matter how small.

She paused in her journey and took a moment to observe her surroundings. Even though she had been walking for what seemed like days, it didn't appear as though she had covered much distance. Just as she was about to continue anyway, a rustle sounded a few feet to her left. Her eyes shifted over to the sound and then her body followed. The sight she saw was one greatly appreciated.

It was Master Yoda.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

Vader was slumped in his seat, head resting on fist, and scowling. Although he should have been mad, he was only bemused and maybe slightly frustrated. He kept sorting through the matter in his head, but to no avail. He did know, however, three facts:

Padmé and Leia escaped.

He let them escape.

He gave Padmé the location of her one hope, Master Yoda.

Vader frowned. He knew the facts, yes, but he didn't understand them. He was an omnipotent being, and yet his two pawns were allowed to escape, leaving him very, very vulnerable. If they reached Yoda, then Yoda could be let out of exile and brought to face Vader. Maybe this was in his best interest, however. If Yoda were back out in the open, then Vader could kill him. He had the power to do so, and could have done so long ago, but something was preventing him. If he killed Yoda, then all the Jedi would be gone, and he, the last and only Force-user, would rule the galaxy.

But Vader was already ruling the galaxy, thus he had no need to kill Yoda; he never wanted to waste his time or energy. Plus, he felt as though the Force didn't want him to kill Yoda, for whatever reason. Even Vader, although he was selfish, had to follow the wills and whims of the Force.

Deciding to be patient, Vader would wait and see what happened. Perhaps he wanted Padmé to have a little freedom from him, and he wanted Leia gone anyway. The Sith in him demanded that he kill her, but she was his daughter, even if she was useless, and he wanted her to live. He wanted her to have a separate life, and when Padmé returned, if she still had Leia, then he would have no choice but to kill the toddler. He didn't like it, but it would be necessary for him to eliminate the threat.

Still, while they were both gone, perhaps Vader could have some fun of his own.

0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It took a moment for Padmé's common sense to take over. Even though she was looking for Yoda, she never expected to actually be able to find him; it was supposed to be hard, and yet here he was.

"Expecting you I have been," said Yoda as he wobbled toward Padmé. He stopped when he was a foot away from her. "Planned your escape has been."

"How?" asked Padmé, and when Yoda began moving forward, she followed him at a matched pace.

"The will of the Force it is. Uncertain, though, it was, and your friend, Obi-Wan, helped he did."

"Obi-Wan? But he's dead, isn't he?"

Yoda nodded. "Yes. But live on through the Force he can. Sending secret messages to Darth Vader is what we have been doing. He knows not of what we do."

Yoda's anastrophe did not help Padmé's confusion; in fact, it encouraged it. "His thoughts are not his own, then? I don't understand, Master Yoda."

"In a way true that is. All this time, controlling his thoughts and actions the Force has. Completing his destiny Skywalker is."

"Anakin?" questioned Padmé thoughtfully. Her voice then turned cold at the thought of him. "He's dead, Master Yoda. There is no good left in Vader. How can Anakin's destiny be fulfilled?"

Abruptly, Yoda stopped and turned to face Padmé. "No! Wrong you are. Skywalker's destiny is to bring balance to the Force. The last of the Sith he is."

"Then he has to die." Padmé's voice was hollow. Although she hated Vader, the thought of him being dead was still a pain to her. Then there was absolutely no hope.

"Turn from the Dark Side Skywalker could."

"But wasn't it you who said that there is no returning from the Dark Side?"

Yoda gave a curt nod and continued walking. Padmé noticed that they were nearing a small hut.

"Impossible it is," said Yoda. "But the chosen one Skywalker is. Possible for him it may be. No other Jedi has ever married another. Makes him different that does. Makes him adept to love which a Sith knows not. Help him you must."

Padmé shook her head. "But I can't! I have tried, Master Yoda, but he is too evil. I fear he is lost forever." She paused. "And he is all-powerful. Nothing can stop him."

"Granted him these powers the Force has. If fails he does, strip him of these It will."

"Why does he have all these powers?"

"The Force works in mysterious ways. Impossible to see that is."

At last they got to the hut and Padmé followed Yoda inside. It was small, but it smelled like fresh stew and bread. Before then, Padmé hadn't realized just how hungry she was. Yoda silently got her a bowl and prepared the meal for her. While she ate, he explained the situation some more.

"Have a young daughter you do. Capable of learning the ways of the Force she is. Training with me is the only option. Train Luke Vader will. Someone to match Luke's powers we need. Go back to Vader you will."

Padmé nearly choked on her stew. "What?"

"If returned Leia is, killed she will be. Stay here and train she will, until she is older. Help Vader and stay by him you must. Part of his destiny and yours this is. If you fail, badly this will end."

"What if he kills me?" asked Padmé, aghast. She clutched Leia tighter as if that would keep them both safe.

Yoda's ears drooped as he looked her straight in the eye. "A risk we must take."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Blowing up villages with fiery-balls from Heaven was fun. No one knew this as well as Vader.

The residents of the village ran and screamed, trying to escape the flames, but it was futile. Even if one lone figure managed to escape, that one was either killed by lightning, the earth, or an ice pick; whichever Vader felt was appropriate.

This particular village on Corellia had done nothing in particular to deserve this fate. It was nothing like Sodom and Gomorrah, nothing like Amalekite, and had absolutely nothing in common with Ninevah.

These people were completely innocent: no treason, no injustices, and no ineptitudes. Just people living out the day – plowing, planting, farming, eating – and then everything going wrong with balls of fire from Heaven. Once they learned that it was Vader making these atrocities, things seemed to make more sense, but the justice still did not.

But Vader, with a sick smile gracing his countenance, looked completely at home and gleeful at the pain he was inflicting.

This was his idea of fun on a day off.

Perhaps he should have less.

Perhaps Padmé needed to return because, although it didn't appear so, maybe Vader needed her.

Luckily enough for him, the Force decided that he needed her, too.

And after his little rendezvous with the villagers and returning to his ship, he found Padmé in his quarters and all hell broke loose.

_**A/N**: Welcome everyone to Part 2! Please bless me with your thoughts - you don't even have to pay two cents! It's completely free! What a bargain : )_

_Love, Hate, Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth,_

_E. Ll_


	2. Chapter 2

**...am I alive? I think I am... I had this chapter piece done for a really really long time, but I finally uploaded it after receiving some requests. I am going to try to finish it, promise! Let me know if any readers still exist out there after my ridiculously long hiatus.**

**Chapter 2**

Padmé didn't know what she was thinking, and this was cause for her to believe that she wasn't. In fact, she was only here on the wishes of Master Yoda; Leia needed to train, Vader needed to be turned, and Padmé was the only one who could do it.

When Vader walked in, Padmé knew he was angry. He stared at her, eyes in narrow slits, brow furrowed – his classic You-Will-Face-My-Wrath look.

Still, she managed to smile, and said, "Hello, Vader."

His fury seemed to dissipate somewhat for his face relaxed, but he remained stiff. "Padmé." An awkward silence. "You came back."

Padmé nodded curtly. "Leia is safe. That's all that matters to me."

Vader looked away. He knew Leia was with Yoda and knew she was being trained, but this did not bother him. "Yes. She will become a great Jedi."

Hiding her shock at his knowledge, Padmé continued, "I only hope that one day she will not have to face her brother."

"There is a balance, Padmé. The Force will settle all things by its rules."

Padmé found it ironic that Vader did not even know the true meaning behind his own words. "I suppose you're right."

Staring at her, Vader wondered what game she was playing. She was being far too cordial and congenial. Either she was up to something or really only cared about Leia's safety. Either way, Vader was not about to trust her. Their relationship was still the same: prisoner and keeper. But maybe, he didn't want that. Maybe he wanted that to change.

"Padmé, I know my actions are unforgivable, and they will probably continue to be so, but I don't want you to feel like a prisoner."

"Then don't make me a prisoner."

"How? You will never stand by me."

"No, you're right. I will never stand by you, Vader." Padmé rose from her seat and walked over to him. With confidence even surprising herself, Padmé lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek. "But I used to stand by my husband, Anakin. And for that, I will stay."

Eying her carefully, Vader didn't know what to think. A part of him wanted to believe her – and he did – but he could not stand down; he could not lower his weapons.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is not Anakin anymore? I am not that person, Padmé, and I never will be again. If you cannot stand by Vader, then you are my prisoner."

Although Padmé had heard it all before and knew it well, too well, it still pained her to hear it said so caustically. Her eyes lowered and she turned away from him. Her thoughts scrambled for a moment, trying to think of something to say to convince him. For too long had she fought against him, and no longer was it possible to act so differently so soon.

She slowly turned back around to face him. Her throat was tight and her eyes stung, but she did not waver when she said, "I am not a prisoner. I am here of my own free will as your coconspirator, your empress, your wife. And don't you forget that."

With a stern look, Padmé stormed from the compartment and never looked back.

0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o

Vader was surprised, yet disappointed. He knew he shouldn't be the latter, but he couldn't lie: he liked arguing with Padmé. It made him feel more powerful, crushing her every time with his ultimate power. But now, what was he to do? She was standing by him, agreeing with him, and he didn't know how to treat her.

Sure, he knew that it was probably a lie, but that still did not stop these thoughts. No matter what he told himself, he still wanted Padmé to be by his side, no matter in what form. If he could still love, he knew that it would be for Padmé and no one else. And it was because of this that he allowed her on the bridge of his ship – standing freely – and in his occasional meetings with other planets. It was as though she was a part of him again, and secretly, he liked it.

She would make him meals, watch after Luke, and they even had the occasional, make that the very rare, rump in the sheets. Vader was a happy man – if happiness was a trait associated with evil men.

One year passed in this fashion. Slowly, the planets were easing into the new Empire and Vader's rule. Things settled down and fell into an orderly manner. Luke was now two years old and speaking a few words. Within a few years, he would begin his training as an Apprentice, and Padmé knew that she would probably have very little time to spend with her son.

Even now, Vader was teaching a few things to Luke, just to make sure he was attuned to the Force at a very young age – it was a sign of more promise to come. He could only anxiously await the time when he would rule side by side with son, and perhaps, just perhaps, have a wife to stand by them.

**Review or Vader will find you...**

Much evil love,


	3. Chapter 3

**Um... hi? It's been a while. A long, long while. All I can say is, I graduated college and moved to South Korea (for a time). Life is busy! As you grow up, there is less and less time to write. However, I do want to finish this story. Actually, all my unfinished stories on here. I hope some of my readers are still there, or maybe some new readers will jump on board. Anyway, my deepest apologies, and I hope you understand! So, without further ado, chapter 3!**

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Star Wars. If you think I do... you might want to see a doctor. ;)_

Chapter 3

The boulder broke apart into a thousand pieces, where they hovered in the air, as if uncertain of what to do next, of what a sliver of rock was meant to do. As if realizing they did not enjoy being apart, the pieces crammed back together to recreate the boulder. Yet still, the particles of rock were indecisive. They broke apart again.

Vader sat in the yard, his arm stretched out in front of him, clenching and unclenching his fist. He wasn't thinking of anything. He stared at the boulder in front of him, watching it break apart and reform, but he was not thinking about that either. Where was his mind? On everything and nothing. On the universe, on his rule, on being a Sith, on Luke, on… Padme. The rock shattered and the pieces fell, littering the floor.

Their current location was Corellia, in a mountain town called Bela Vistal. The people here were complacent, boring, if anything, but the mountains were peaceful and serene. Quietness shrouded them, and Vader believed he needed some quiet. His head pounded with confusion, but he was a Sith Lord—confusion equaled weakness. He brought in his outstretched arm and he made a fist by his side, trying to harness his anger. Anger, hatred, greed—wasn't that what led to power? Vader felt the dark side swirling within him, and he felt the surge of power through his veins, but why was there a knot in his stomach? Why was his mind a bed of tumult?

Meditation.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Footsteps sounded from behind and the leaves underfoot rustled. "Father, how may I assist you?"

Vader exhaled as he flicked open his gold flecked eyes. He looked over his shoulder and saw Luke bended down on one knee behind him. The boy was now 8 years old, a prime apprentice and obedient student. He had learned the ways of the force now, and the dark side was a dark cloud within him, strong and furious, like a hurricane storm that raged and would not cease. For a split second, Vader wondered how this child's life might have been different if the Jedi still existed and if he and Padme had still lived peacefully together.

Still, he had not called for the child today. He had left explicit instructions to be left alone. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"What do you think you're—"

"Luke!" Footsteps crunched on twigs and rocks as Padme came flying into sight. "Luke, I told you not to bother your father today." She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet. "Come, let's return to town."

She was about to turn and take him away, but Vader stopped them. "No, Padme. The boy came all this way. I'm curious as to why. What did you think you could accomplish, Luke?"

The boy pushed his shoulders back to make him seem taller or maybe older. He had light brown hair, cut short and neat around his face. He wore a linen tunic and pants, all black, and had lightning blue eyes. As Vader looked at him, he suddenly felt a memory emerge, of when he was Luke's age. An innocent child, a podracer, a slave… Vader shook his head. The past was the past. That child no longer existed. That naïve, foolish, weak boy vanished and died a long time ago.

"I wished to continue my training in order to help Vader ease his mind," Luke said.

Training, wondered Vader. That could help, he supposed. A smirk tugged at one side of his mouth. "All right, Luke. Training it is. Have you practiced what I taught you before?"

Luke shuffled his feet and nodded eagerly. If that was one good thing about Luke, he had a taste for learning and improving his skills. He loved nothing more than to please his father. "Yes, father, the man you gave me has proved most useful for practicing."

"Good." Vader had found a local village man and given him to Luke so that he could practice his force techniques. Nothing proved so useful as a real-life test subject. The current lesson was on throat constriction. An easy yet effective measure. "Show me. Now." He nodded toward Padme. "You may practice on your mother."

Padme's eyes widens as did Luke's. The boy didn't move, but stood frozen in place. Vader watched the argument going on behind the boy's eyes. Although the boy might believe himself to be Sith, he loved his mother. Too much. The boy needed more hatred, more strength, if he was ever going to become a Sith Lord.

"Vader," Padme said. "That is too much. I won't allow it."

Vader raised his brows at that. "Won't allow it?" He rose from his seat and took slow steps toward her. "And just how do you aim to stop me?"

She raised her chin defiantly. "No matter what you might say or believe, you still love me."

Vader stopped where he was. He took in Padme before him. She wore a fresh silk garment, peach colored with a gold braid that twisted around her shoulder down to her abdomen. Her long, brown hair was done up in a braid on top of her head. She looked radiant, healthier than she had been in a long time. His heart thumped in his chest. He swallowed dryly, refusing to give in to this feeling. He stretched out his neck and turned his head ot the side. "Love? Siths know nothing of love. It is about time Luke learned that too. To let go of his soft feelings and embrace the harsh reality."

Yet Padme did not back down. "You know nothing of love?" She took a few steps toward him, closing the gap. "Don't lie, Vader."

Then she reached out and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In that instant, time suspended. Her lips felt soft against his, hesitant, yet willing, and it made him want her even more. Yet Vader knew that Luke watched them both. In front of his son, in front of his apprentice, this could not be allowed.

In that same instant, Vader raised his hand and backhanded Padme across her cheek. She did not take a step, but her head snapped to the side from the blow, and drips of her blood splattered on the dirt. No one moved.

Disgusted, Vader force-shoved her backward, and she lost her balance, falling to the ground, her dress pooling around her. Beautiful mere seconds before, her dress now looked ragged and sloppy. Padme did not move, but her blood trickled down her chin and onto her arm which she rested on. She did not raise her eyes, she did nothing. Could do nothing. Dread filled her. More than that, disappointment.

Luke's eyes flicked between his father and mother. Inside him, his heart pounded against his chest, and he was unable to control it. He clenched his hands into fists.

Vader faced Luke, his eyes dead and unrevealing. "Luke, there is no love, only hate. There is no happiness, only suffering. There is no peace, only anger. To think anything else is to be a fool."

Luke's body remained rigid.

"Do you understand?" asked Vader.

Luke couldn't speak; he couldn't find the words. Did he? Did he understand? From underneath his brow, Luke eyed his mother. What had she done to warrant an attack from Vader? Kiss him? Defy him? Love him? His eyes glued to the blood staining the dirt. No. Whatever his mother had done, she had not deserved this.

"Luke, answer me." His father's voice was even. Calm. Deadly.

Slowly, Luke raised his eyes and met Vader's. He felt frightened, but more than that, he felt wronged. "No."

Vader turned his head ever so slightly. "What was that?"

"I said, no. No, I don't understand."

Padme finally moved and she looked at Luke. Vader took a step toward his son. "Don't understand _what _exactly_?"_

"Her. You. What you did. What you said." It even sounded foolish to his own ears, childish, but it was the truth. He didn't understand. Any of it. What he was, what they were. What he should do. The one thing he did know, though, was that he did not want to see his mother hurt.

As if reading his thoughts, a small smile tugged at Vader's lips. "Ah, I see. She is your mother. Of course you love her." He paused. "I had a mother once. I loved her, too, like you love Padme. But you know what happened to her? She was killed, most cruelly. But you know what?" Vader crouched down in front of Luke. "It made me stronger. It fueled my anger, made me hate them, the people who did that to her." Vader moved his hand to the side, perpendicular to his body, and stretched out his fingers, long and taut. Slowly, Padme rose in the air. Her body rigid, her eyes wide.

"I think you need to learn the same lesson, Luke."

**_Sorry the chapters are short! It felt like a good place to stop though. Please review!_**

**_Evil love,_**


	5. Chapter 5

Padme had never felt so helpless. As she hung suspended in the air, she couldn't move, couldn't speak, but could only watch, listen, and wait. She had never expected this to happen, not like this, and not in front of Luke. She knew what Vader was thinking, how he wanted Luke to become closer to the dark side—and what better way than to threaten him with the life of his mother? That was all it was, she though, just a threat, one she had heard before, but as Padme hung in the air, her chest constricting, her back arching, slowly becoming unable to breathe, she really thought she might die. Many times Vader had frightened her, threatened her, punished her, but she never actually thought he could kill her. Her throat felt as though it was closing more and more, and she gasped for breath as though she was drowning.

Spots began to creep into her vision, and darkness began to take over. She fought to keep her focus and stay awake; she needed to know what happened to Luke, but her body was telling her otherwise—she couldn't take anymore.

Without warning, she took a gasp of air, and the weight lifted off her. She tumbled to the ground, her body sprawled in the dirt, and she lay there, dazed, and stared up at the sky. It took her a moment to realize that she was still alive. That Vader hadn't killed her. If he hadn't killed her though, then what…? Her heart pounded in her chest and reverberated throughout her body. With every ounce of strength she had, he turned her head to the right in order to find Luke. Surely he was okay, right? Surely Vader hadn't done anything so stupid as—suddenly, her world seemed to stop, everything suspended in place, and she could only stare.

If she had the strength to move, she would have. If she had the strength to scream, she would have. But she didn't. No, she just stared. Luke lay on the floor, still, yet rigid, every muscle taut, and his move hung open wide. Vader loomed over him, his hand outstretched, his eyes wild and dark with unrestricted anger.

"You're weak!" Vader yelled, and Padme shuddered. Her whole body began to tremble, with fear or sudden release, she didn't know. Vader's voice continued to thunder. "You couldn't even hurt me—not even for your own mother?" His voice sounded outraged, yet the words seemed strange to Padme. Hurt Vader? Hurt him for what, and why? "Even under the cruelest of circumstances, under the most consuming of pressures, you still can't attack with the dark side! Why? WHY?"

Luke's body jolted once and his back had a spasm. Padme let a tiny cry escape her lips. It should've been a scream, one to curdle the blood, but it only sounded like a whimper. She groaned, and had one last thought before she passed out, Why don't I even have the power to protect my own son?

The next morning she awoke. Her eyes didn't want to open, but remained glued shut. The light hurt her eyes, made them burn, and she rolled over in bed, unwilling to face the day. She had to get up, she knew, but the strength eluded her. Finally, she managed to find the will power, and she blinked open her eyes, scrunching her brow as she did so, uncertain and slightly afraid of what she would see.

As suspected, Vader was there. Why did he always seem to appear, to never leave her alone? She never had a moment's rest, not even when she wanted one the most. She knew why she continued fighting, why she remained the wife-prisoner here, but sometimes, she just wanted a break. She couldn't hide the moan that escaped her lips as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the metal ceiling.

Instantly, Vader's face was before hers, his yellow eyes searching hers. If an outsider glanced in on them, he might have suspected that Vader was a kind man, concerned over his wife, but Padme knew better. But oh, how she wished she didn't.

"How are you feeling?" Vader asked.

It was such an empty question, Padme wondered why he bothered asking her at all. "I feel like I got beaten up by a wampa."

Vader remained unmoved by Padme's poor attempt at a joke. "I never meant to hurt you."

Padme sighed and rubbed her palms over her eyes. "Do you even realize the things you say?"

"What? Don't you believe me?"

Padme open her eyes wide and glared at Vader. "Why in the world would I? Do you even know what you've put me through? How many times I've been subjected to your sadistic punishments? And now," Padme took a deep breath, "to subject my son—no, our son—to your petty power games? I've had enough, Vader."

"Padme, just listen."

"No. No, I don't think I have to listen. You almost kill me, and then you torture my son. You don't have the right to be listened to, especially by me,"

Vader's eyes turned to slits. "Remember who you're talking to, _wife. _I have the power here, the control, and you are not in a position to disobey me or questions what I do. I never intended to kill you, you know that."

Padme looked him in the eye. "Then what exactly did you want to teach him? I'm not sure he got the message."

Vader released a loud exhale. "I intended to teach Luke that if he wants something, then he'll have to fight for it. If he wants to do that, if he ever wants to be powerful and in command, then he must know when and how to attack. Yet he never has. Attacked first, I mean." Vader began pacing. "He's not _docile _though. He's just too…passive and calm." Abruptly, Vader stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Padme, his brow furrowed and his eyes digging into her skull. "Do you want to know what your precious little son did, Padme?"

Padme took a step back as he advanced on her. "Do you want to know what he did instead of attacking me, like he should have?" Vader rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "He… He _sacrificed_ himself for you—he offered up his life in place of your own, for his own failing. How despicable... How Jedi-like of him. Just where did he learn that from, I wonder."

As Vader loomed before her, Padme's gaze shifted from his eyes and turned to the left. "Perhaps he's just not as intrinsically evil as you are."

Vader grabbed her by the collar and pulled her closer to him. His voice trembled as he said, "If it is anyone's fault for Luke's lacking, it is you, with your goody-mother routine. It makes me sick."

"Kill me, then," taunted Padme.

Vader shoved her away from him. "I've thought about it."

"And?"

Vader said nothing as his gaze burned a hole in the floor.

Padme scoffed. "You can't, can you? Even after all these years, you still can't kill me."

And Padme knew it was the truth when Vader shot lightning at her. But this she was used to. At least it wasn't Luke.

_**Thanks so much for your continued support! I know I've been gone for far too long, but all your reviews are keeping me going. =) I'll finish this bad boy, promise! As always, please review!**_

_**Love and Vader,**_


	6. Chapter 6

**As some of you asked for, here is a look into Leia's life! I am not planning on focusing a lot on Leia's training now, but she will come into it later, once she gets older, and finishes her training. Sooo you probably won't see her again for a while. ;)**

Chapter 6

She watched as the nudj sat unmoving on the tree. Its black, beady eye stared through her, but Leia knew it was not actually looking at just her. It took in all things, keeping an eye on the wide scope around its body for any predators. Yet even though the nudj was doing so much, it sat entirely still. No one would know that it was aware of movement or danger.

Leia liked to study these creatures. She wanted to be like them. To be unmoving, calm, yet to have all the senses alert and ready to act. She kept her eyes glued on the lizard-like creature as she sat on a rock. Her eyes locked on its black ones, and she seemed to forget all else.

"Keep practicing you must."

Leia fell off the rock and her hands landed in the sticky mud next to her that led into the swampy marshland. Crinkling her nose at the sudden dirtiness enveloping her ligaments, she rose to her feet and shook all the grime off her hands.

"You snuck up on me again," Leia mumbled.

Yoda hit her back with his walking stick, making her cringe. "Harder you must work! Time you do not have."

"I _am _working hard," she complained. Any signs of progress on her part seemed to elude her. She hadn't even noticed Yoda was behind her. Not even his force presence. She absent-mindedly kicked at a rock.

Again, Yoda's stick found her back. "Listening you are not. Only complaining, yet never acting."

Leia's eyes shifted to a tree to the left and her lips pouted.

Yoda sighed. "Nudj's you look at. But what do you learn?"

Leia shrugged, although she did turn and move her gaze over the creature on the tree. Yes, she watched. Yes, she knew what she wanted from the nudj. But what _did _she learn?

"They are calm creatures," she began. "Patient and still, but active. They watch for predators, yet the predators do not realize."

"Affecting you how does it?"

"That is how a Jedi should be. That is how I want to be."

"Hmmm," said Yoda as he walked around her. "Meditation you need. A steel mind. For this, time is needed. Learn you will. But not now. Now practice you must. Train you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

He nodded his head and began to move forward. "Come. Clear your mind we must."

After training, Leia and Yoda sat around the stove pot over the fire and readied to eat. Leia watched as the stew began to bubble, and as she watched the liquid swell and burst in successive movements, she thought of something.

"Master Yoda, where is my mother?"

At first, he did not respond. Leia was about to repeat the question, but ten he said, "When you are older, explain all this I shall."

She scrunched up her lips. "Why can't I know now…?"

"Very complicated this matter is. Worrying over it is not needed." Master Yoda began to serve the stew into the bowls.

Leia scuffed the tip of her boot against the floor. "I want to see her. It's hard to remember her face."

"In time you will meet again. The Force—"

"—works in strange ways," Leia finished.

"Know it very well you do."

Leia took a small bite of the food. Although she knew that phrase well enough, she still couldn't understand it. She had asked Master Yoda many times about her mother, but it always had the same answer; it always led to disappointment.

Master Yoda continued. "More training is all you can do."

Leia looked at the ground and ate more of her stew.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for all the love guys! Hearing your reviews brings me motivation to write and update, knowing I have people who look forward to my updates. Keep the reviews a-comin, and I'll keep the chapters a-comin =)

**Chapter 7**

Padme leaned and rested her head against the cool metal wall of the ship. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe the way her life had turned out. Since when did her once loving husband begin to torture her? Since when did bruises appear on her arms and neck from his roughness? The boy Anakin, who had been so soft and gentle, loving and caring, willing to give up everything for her, to protect her, where did he go? While Vader looked like Anakin, he wasn't Anakin, and as much as she wanted to believe Master Yoda that Anakin still existed, that he could be saved, she was beginning to doubt.

Vader led a life full of disgust. He belittled people, razed towns, murdered children frequently, and seemed to find joy in it all. That kind of man—could he ever be right again after all he had done? Padme even wondered if she did in fact save him, if Anakin once again returned to her, how would he live with himself, with the knowledge of all he had done? Padme could see the difficulty in it, all the terrible possibilities, and she wondered if it was worth it.

Sighing, she removed herself from the wall and continued walking down the corridor. She was limping slightly—Vader had shoved her into the wall, creating a welt on her hip that burned when she took a step—and her going was slow. She winced in pain and suddenly felt a hand on her elbow. She looked over and saw Luke there. His right eye was all black and his lip was cut. She recognized these injuries, for she had helped to salve them after the practice with Vader. Luke took it all in silence, he didn't speak to her, and just stared at the wall while she put the healing cream on.

As she looked at him now, she found him very brave, and her heart soared with pride. For this child, she would do anything. To protect him as he is now, the sweet and noble child he was, she did not want Vader ruining that. No matter the punishment, no matter what Vader did to her, she would protect this child and love him.

With her free hand, Padme ruffled Luke's hair and smiled softly. "My savior," she whispered to him.

Luke made no response, but he started to walk forward with her, his hand supporting her elbow and squeezing it firmly.

Vader leaned forward in his chair in the cabin of the ship, his amber eyes staring out into space. He was here to help set the new coordinates for the next destination. They had dallied in this town for too long. He needed to make an appearance to his Empire once again. Yet he found himself too distracted.

He could feel them together, his wife and son.

Her influence upon Luke was a poison, he knew, making him weaker. The boy felt such love and compassion for his mother that he became increasingly disobedient. He worked hard in his trainings, yes, he yearned to please Vader, he knew, but when it came to his mother, Luke was just so disgustingly protective and weak. Yet Vader found himself intrinsically torn. He loved Padme; she was the reason for him wanting to gain this power. And yet… she was his ultimate weakness, now Luke's too.

For all intents and purposes, he would rather be rid of her, or rather, have her away from Luke. Yet he couldn't do that either. He couldn't send her away and he couldn't send Luke away. If Luke went elsewhere, there would be no one to train him. As for Padme, that would be like Vader losing. Sending her away would mean that she had won, and that Vader was too weak to keep her as prisoner. Instead of that, he would have to subdue her somehow, make her submissive. But nothing worked. He tortured her—Force knows he did—but she remain firm. He tried playing the loving husband—she didn't fall for that. Padme was dead set on staying there, near Luke, and winning him over. Her resolution was admirable, but terribly frustrating. He loathed to torture her, but she left him no choice. If she would only listen then he wouldn't have to do the things he did.

Seeing all the pieces laid out before him, Vader thought he knew a way to get to Padme and break her. He knew the next coordinates now.

Padme sensed a change in Vader. He showed too much _happiness. _She knew that wasn't the case; could anyone so sadistic be truly happy? Yet he always smiled at her, like he knew something she didn't. Padme knew what it was: Vader felt triumphant. But Padme didn't know what he thought he had won. Some battle with her, she presumed. Yet she didn't feel like she had lost anything of import. She felt her stomach curl and tighten, worried that she had missed something. Wherever he was preparing everyone to travel to next couldn't be good for her.

The next day they set off in their ship toward the unknown destination. Padme sat alone in her room and stared out the tiny window provided to her. She watched as they floated past countless stars and blackness. She fleetingly wondered what it would be like to just float out there, aimlessly and without purpose, to maybe be one of those stars, without a care in the world.

The sliding door opened behind her.

She didn't need to turn to know who it was. No one else ever bothered with her anymore.

"You never asked where we were going," commented Vader.

Padme kept her eyes glued to outer space. "Would you have told me if I did?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "No, I didn't think so."

Vader snorted. "You feel so at ease with me, do you, to treat me with such impertinence? Have you learned nothing from living me?"

"Quite the contrary. I have learned many things: how cruel you are, how weak others are, how much I love my children, how much you are not like Anakin, and how much I hate you." She nearly choked on the last words. But turned around to look at Vader as she spoke them.

Vader only smirked and never flinched. "I suppose none of those things will change. Yet in your knowledge lies your weakness. You may seek to fight against me, to do whatever it is you imagine yourself to be doing here, but I will conquer you. You will be mine. Forever."

"You will _never _own me," snarled Padme.

Vader rose up tall before Padme. If she had been weak-hearted and without purpose, she surely would have cowered before him. "We'll find out how true that statement is later. But be careful how much you're willing to bet on that."

Vader walked out in a swirl of black coat, leaving Padme alone with her thoughts. Yet now she could not find it in her to ponder over stars. A deep sense of dread had settled over her, and for the first time in a long time, she burst into tears.


End file.
